


Collide

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [79]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't believe in fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

Zayn doesn't believe in fate. Or, at least, he didn't until he met Liam. Liam, with his deep brown eyes and gorgeous curly hair and incredible muscles and, shit, Zayn was properly fucked, wasn't he?

It was the one day he was had to catch the bus into the city. It was the one day that the bus was unusually crowded. 

There was one seat left.

And just like that, BOOM! Liam had crashed himself into Zayn's life with his perfect smile and beautiful eyes and incredible everything.

"Mind if I sit here?" That was the first thing Zayn had said.

Liam had looked up with a brilliant smile and slid over to make room.

"Liam," he had said. "I'm Liam."

"Zayn," Zayn had responded as casually as possible. That's what started it. Even though the ride was short they got to talking and exchanged numbers and that was it. They saw each other again. And again. And again. Just because they could; just because they wanted to.

Just because one day fate had decided they would collide, never to separate.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
